One hell of a raven
by PrincessTeutonicKnight
Summary: Warning: Contains OC's Ella is a Phantomhive. Emilia is a Trancy. Set in Modern day. Ella is being watched by certain people


It's four in the morning. I have been up all night. I'm researching my family history for class. I got very carried away. I decided to specifically research the Victorian times. My findings were really interesting. I can't wait to tell everyone. I really want to see the look on Emilia's face when she finds out that I, Ella Phantomhive, am related to a Lord. Not just any lord, oh no, I am related to Ciel Phantomhive. More commonly known as the queens guard dog. I'm technically royalty.

**Time Skip In Class**

Emilia has just finished her presentation. She is related to the Trancy family. Unbelievable! I did some research into it. Alois Trancy is known as 'The spider.' Emilia is just like a spider. She has long legs and she bitches. She is also an unwanted pest. I can't stand her. As I went up to present, I saw a bird at the window. A blackbird. No, it was bigger than that. A raven. It's not common to see them around. Especially at this time of year. It was watching me intensly, almost as if it knew me. As if I was an old friend.

"I was researching into my family history. I am a member of the Phantomhive family. In Victorian times, they owned a toy company. Phuntom Toys."

A few sniggers came from none other than the Trancy bitch. Sometimes I really wish I could kill her. I smirked and continued.

"They are a family of nobles. The Queens guard dog. The house was destroyed by fire. Everyone thought that the entire family was dead. Two years later, Ciel Phantomhive returned. By his side was a butler."

That wiped the smile off her face. I completed the presentation. The raven watching intensely. I noticed a spider on Emilia's desk. It was black. As I went back to my seat I whispered to her.

"There's your twin sister."

I sat down. Soon it was the end of the day. I always spend an hour in the school library after school. I usually sit in the corner listening to music. Soon, I came across a nursery rhyme. I don't recall putting this on.

_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down._

_London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady._

_Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay._

_Build it up with wood and clay, my fair lady._

_Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away._

_Wood and clay will wash away, my fair lady._

_Build it up with bricks and mortar, brick and mortar, bricks and mortar._

_Build it up with bricks and mortar, my fair lady._

_Bricks and mortar will not stay, will not stay, will not stay._

_Bricks and mortar will not stay, my fair lady._

_Build it with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel._

_Build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady._

_Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow._

_Iron and steel will bend and bow, my fair lady._

_Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold._

_Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady._

_Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away._

_Silver and gold will be stolen away, my fair lady._

_Set a man to watch all night, watch all night, watch all night._

_Set a man to watch all night, my fair lady._

_Suppose the man will fall asleep, fall asleep, fall asleep._

_Suppose the man will fall asleep, my fair lady._

_Give him a pipe to smoke all night, smoke all night, smoke all night._

_Give him a pipe to smoke all night, my fair lady._

Strange. Before I knew it, it was time to go. Home. I got up. Stuffed my phone into my pocket and left.

**Time Skip Ella's House**

I got home. The song refused to leave my thoughts. Taunting me. Dad was home.

"How was school?"

I stood there. His back was turned. I couldn't see his face. I didn't know what mood he was in. There was a bird at the window. A raven.

"It was alright. I guess."

He got up and turned around. A bottle was in his hand.

"Well my day was fucking shit thank you for asking. It was all your fucking fault. I lost my fucking job."

I didn't understand how it was my fault but it always was. Everything was. He wished I was dead.

"That's not my fault. I was at school. How could I make you lose my job?"

I knew he'd have an answer for it. I looked towards the window. The raven was still there.

"Everything is your fucking fault! You murdered your mother. No wonder your cat ran away."

I had a black cat. I called him Sebastian. Dad hated him. One night, I saw my dad kill him. It was terrible. There was blood everywhere. I had to stop myself from screaming out. I never told him. I was too afraid. I noticed the raven had gone. My last sliver of hope. I thought I saw a silhouette. A child. At least I thought it was a child.

**Time Skip Outside The House**

I did what I had to do. I had no choice but to. He didn't deserve it. It should have been long and painful. That's what he deserved. I was too kind to him. I wanted to see him suffer. He may be my dad but he didn't feel like one.

"I must say, you've made quite a mess."

I jumped. The voice was familiar. Yet, I know that I've never met anyone who sounds like that. I turned around.

"Who are you?!"

I held the broken bottle in my hand tight, expecting a man to be behind me. I saw nothing but a bird. A raven. It's eyes were a deep crimson. The coat was a glossy black. I realised where I had seen it before. At school. At the window. Almost as if it was watching over me, like a guardian angel.

"Why are you here?! What are you?!"

It wasn't an average bird. That, I was sure of.

"I am simply one hell of a raven."

Simply one hell of a raven. Where had I heard that before?

"_I am simply one 'hell' of a butler."_

"Are you a raven though. I know birds don't speak."

At least that's what I thought. I could be wrong.

"You got me there. You see, I am merely following my masters orders."

At that point, the bird disappeared. A man appeared behind me. I didn't jump. He was tall and pale. His eyes were a dark red. He was wearing all black. He got down on on knee and bowed his head.

"My master ordered me to take you from here. To protect you. Before something bad happens."

I didn't understand.

"What do you mean?"

_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down._

_London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady._

"Someone wishes to have their revenge. They signed a contract with a demon."

For some reason, I wasn't surprised. London is an old city. Unless he wasn't on about London.

"Care to tell me more? Who signed a contract? Who with? What are they planning? You haven't even told me your name!"

I probably shouldn't have shouted but he wasn't telling me anything. I was getting frustrated. He didn't even seem hurt. He stood up and looked at me.

"You're right. My apologies. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. My young master gave me instructions to protect you."

I wasn't sure if I was ready to know who the 'young master' was. Maybe I already knew him. I have met a few odd people in my life.

I was five. It was my friend's birthday party. We were all in the garden having a barbeque. He was six. I noticed three figures on the roof. It wasn't long before everything went out of control. It started when the gazebo caught fire. It got out of hand and soon the house was ablaze. I left with only a few burns. The figures came down from the roof. One held a chainsaw. She wore red. Actually, I'm not sure if it was a woman. Another one had a lawnmower. He had half ginger hair with a curl on the top of his head. He was definitely a man. The third one seemed the most normal. He had black hair and carried round what looked like a litter picker. All of them had glasses. The one with the lawnmower had thick, black ones. The guy with the litter picker had thin, square one. The one with the chainsaw had red ones on beaded string, like a grandma. The one with the lawnmower was complaining about doing overtime. The guy with the litter picker had a poker face on all the time. He didn't smile. I was sitting on a scorched bench. For some reason, I didn't react when they were stabbing and running over the corpses. I didn't even react when something that looked like camera film came out of their bodies and into their weapons. Then, they were gone. Thats when I realised what had happened. I heard stories of people like that. Grim Reapers. They stop your soul from being taken by demons. Of course. it's merely a story. I believed it back then because I was young. I now know they don't exist. If they did, demons couldn't take people's souls. Whatever those people were doing that day, will remain a mystery.

"My young master wishes to see you as soon as possible. After all, what sort of butler would I be if I couldn't do that for my young master?"

I had nowhere else to go. It can't be that bad.

"Alright. I'll go."

He picked me up and we were off.

Before I knew it, we were outside what seemed to be a small cabin. It was. I heard a voice come up behind me as Sebastian put me down.

"BASSY! WAIT!"

I turned around to see a bright red thing coming down the path. I think it was a man. It could be a woman. What was it with people in red and gender? They don't match. It sounds like a man but men don't usually wear heels. I looked down at Sebastian's shoes. They had a small heel. My eyes went back to the red thing. It eventually caught up with us. I was none the wiser as to whether it was a man or a woman. It smiled. It's teeth weren't your bog standard ones. There was something about them. They were too white. No, it was something else. It wasn't a case of how white they were. They were too sharp. They looked like they would tear even metal. At least it wasn't drooling. It's eyes were a kind of green colour but they had some kind of yellowish something about them. I'm not sure what it was.

"Bassy! That isn't how you treat a lady! Especially your girlfriend."

Well. I think that cleared up my little issue. I'm thinking that she could really do with a haircut. A short and choppy style. To be honest, I'm kind of shocked. I didn't expect this to be Sebastian's girlfriend.

"I know that this is none of my business, but when and how did you meet?"

I was imagining childhood friendship. They lived in the same neighbourhood.

"I'm sorry that you have to see this. I'm afraid Mr Sutcliff is a little confused."

Mr Sutcliff?! Mr?! That's a man?! This is too confusing. I don't think I want to know.

"Anyway. I have work to do. It was lovely seeing you Bassy!"

It skipped away,leaving me even more confused.

"What was that?"

"That was Grell Sutcliff. He has an unhealthy obsession with me."

I can imagine. To be honest, I'm hardly surprised. I mean, look at him!

"Anyway. We should get you inside. It'll be starting soon"

When we got inside, it was beautiful! It was a little country cottage with paintings of landscapes on the walls. It looked utterly amazing. I was stunned. I saw a child come down the staircase. His hair was a blueish grey. One of his eyes was covered. That's when it occurred to me who it was. Earl Ciel Phantomhive. It would seem that he didn't die.

"Welcome home, my lady."

Sebastian was stood behind me.

"You mean I can stay here? This is my home?"

Ciel looked at me

"Of course. If you want to. It's your choice ultimately."

Well, I have nowhere else to be. I guess it would be nice to live here.

"I would love to. I would like to know. Who's getting revenge? On what?"

Ciel nodded to Sebastian.

"Emilia Trancy. She plans on burning the place down to the ground. She wanted to make a contract with me but of course, I have my young master. She told me the village hates her. I believe that she has made a contract with a different demon."

I thought it was only me who hates her. I guess nobody does. Or it's just her overeating again. I hope she dies a long, painful death. Like my dad when I stabbed him with the bottle he threw at me.

**Ten years on**

The funeral bells chime. The coffin being sunk down into the ground. No friends attended. The gravestone reads

"Here lies Ella Phantomhive. She was simply one 'hell' of a girl. "

They cover up the hole. A raven is perched on her gravestone. Nobody will visit her grave. Nobody cares about little Ella Phantomhive.

Round the back of the church, a girl was sat on a bench. Wondering how to start her new life. She walked past the gravestone and muttered to the raven

"Thank you."

She kept her death scythe on her at all times. A diamond encrusted dagger and walked into sunset.

**That's it! My first complete story! Let me know what you think please! **


End file.
